


Sweet Like Honey

by ViAwkwardPerson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But leaves someone behind, F/M, Hanzo joins Overwatch, Hanzo makes a friend, Hanzo regrets things, Im going to regret this later, M/M, Maybe. Maybe not. Idk, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), That person is the definition of salt, This may or may not be a slow burn, hanzo is an idiot, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViAwkwardPerson/pseuds/ViAwkwardPerson
Summary: A couple weeks after his encounter with his brother, Genji, in Hanamura, Hanzo meets and makes a friend called Akiro. A few years later, Hanzo joins Overwatch leaving his little friend behind and bitter. On a mission with McCree and Genji, Hanzo finds Akiro and almost gets killed.Did I mention that Hanzo has a huge crush on McCree and is an idiot about it?





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiggyart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keiggyart).
  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354792) by keiggyart. 



> This is based on a comic made by keiggyart on tumblr called Redemption, so check it out!

I remember a sound filling my ears. Metal cutting through warm, vulnerable flesh, leaving hot blood in its wake. Shrill screaming filling the air.  
I remember an image flashing through my eyes. Grey eyes staring at me in horror. Pain flashing through his face, blood spattering onto white. Pale skin. A pristine canvas being contaminated with red. Someone screaming, eyes filled with tears from betrayal.  
I recall a blade lined with fresh blood in my hands. A numbness.  
Then, I recall a sweetness as I walk away, followed by bitterness. Guilt and sorrow filled the cup that was past filled with honey. The numbness had fully left. Blood that would never be clean on my hands, for I not only murdered the boy, I had shattered myself in the process.  
I recall something the elders had once said, “You had better wish it’d be your fault for suffering, because it is you and you alone the one thing you can control. The one thing you can trust and rely on. It means you can change and the suffering can be ended,”

It was my fault. But you cannot change the past. My pain is never-ending, and I deserve it. 

\-------------

 

“My family treated me for who I was not. They expected so much from me. They thought I was supposed to be perfect. A leader, wise, mature. I’m not that. I wasn’t accepted. Not for who I was, anyway. I wasn’t good at everything. They won’t miss me. But I will never be that star-child alongside my brother…So, I left,” The kid replied to my question. An image of a small boy with grey eyes and recently dyed hair flashed in her image.  
“If you need a place to stay, you may stay at my place. The night grows cold,” I stated once we were outside.  
“Why are you being so nice to me, mister?” The small brunette asked. Again, an image of a young grey eyed boy replaced the boy.   
Redemption.  
“…You remind me of my brother,”


End file.
